Bianca-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and Imogen Moreno is known as Bimogen (Bi'anca/I'mogen). Friendship History Overview Imogen and Bianca were two misfits brought together in detention one afternoon. During detention, Imogen learns of Bianca's abusive relationship with drug dealer Vince, who has been threatening her in order to get her to carry out drug deals for him. Imogen tries to reach out to Bianca, but Bianca is reluctant to develop a friendship with the quirky outsider, insisting that she's too "good" to get caught up in Bianca's troubled life. After a brief period of animosity between the two following Bianca's theft of money from Imogen's schoolbag, they made amends and became friends. Season 11 In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Bianca is not wearing her uniform for gym, and is given a health assignment to do. She becomes acquainted with Imogen and the two begin talking. Imogen asks her about the guy she talks to and Bianca responds negatively about him. Later that day, it is revealed that she sells drugs for Vince to keep Drew safe. Vince wants Bianca to start selling drugs at Degrassi, and she reluctantly agrees to do it. The next day Imogen gets both her and Bianca in detention to avoid gym class again. The two girls talk about boys; Imogen makes the realization that she deserves a better guy, and Bianca reveals that her "prince" isn't someone she is too fond of. Bianca offers Imogen the chance to buy some drugs, but she declines. When Imogen leaves to go to the bathroom, Bianca steals money from Imogen's wallet so she can pay Vince. Bianca later tells Imogen what she did and they make up; but only after Bianca promises she will pay her back. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Bianca meets Vince in an alley and she tells him she's done selling drugs for him. Vince hits her, and tells her they have a deal, and that she doesn't want him to break it. Bianca covers up the bruise at her locker with makeup. Imogen confronts her about stealing her birthday money. Bianca tells her it's complicated. She then lies to Imogen and tells her she never wants to be her friend. Vince gives Bianca lingerie, and is still forcing her to be his girlfriend, so Bianca finds ways to get away from him. She invites Imogen to The Dot and apologizes to her. She offers her the lingerie, as a peace offering an the two of them are civil. Imogen shows her a volunteer sheet for 9th grade orientation, and Bianca decides to do it. Season 12 In Sabotage (1), Bianca and Imogen are seen hanging out at Fiona and Drew's loft instead of studying for their chemistry test. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Imogen notes that Bianca makes a beautiful bride. While they are in Vegas Imogen and Fiona keep Bianca from Drew for the tradition of the bride shouldn't see the groom. When Bianca is sad about Drew not being ready to get married Drew serenades Bianca and everyone is seen helping out. Imogen is later seen at the engagement party. In The Time of My Life, at prom, Imogen, Fiona, Bianca, and Drew are sitting at the same table discussing Cavalieri's offer. Bianca and Drew seem supportive, and Fiona seems interested, surprising Imogen, who thinks it is a terrible idea. Imogen leaves, afraid, and asks Bianca and Drew for advice. Before they can give her any, she sees Fiona looking at her angrily. Trivia *They are both friends with Fiona, Drew and Becky, and were good friends with Adam Torres. *They both had a dislike for Katie and Marisol, however they seem to be on better terms with both girls. *Imogen went to Vegas with Bianca for her wedding. *Bianca stole money from Imogen. *They first met in detention. *Both are of Italian descent. *Imogen walked Bianca down the aisle in Degrassi: Las Vegas. *Both were at Adam's funeral. Gallery 00166.jpg bim1.png bim2.png bim3.png bim5.png bim6.png bim8.png Imogencia-35gfb.jpg 000712.jpg 1122 imogen.jpg bim9.jpg bim10.jpg Bianca-desousa-gallery.jpg Degrassiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg Tumblr m8q0zyKYNy1r83c41o1 500.png Tumblr metxrais141r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Kldfl;.jpg tumblr_mf21afbCAs1rykg0vo1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 13.24.32.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 13.24.41.png 481297 547465991930766 564116 n.jpg 388340 547466068597425 1301460756 n.jpg 47622 547465995264099 1734818716 n.jpg bimogen.gif imianca.jpg Kjxcvhkj.png 1123 bianca.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12